


One of the family

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the family

‘Oh dear… You’ve really let yourself in for it now!’

‘Why? What did I do?’

‘You were nice to her!’

‘Of _course_ I was. You _told_ me to be nice to her!’

‘I didn’t _tell_ you, I _asked_ you to try to behave for once in your life.’

‘And I did!’

‘Exactly! And now look where it’s got you!’

‘But I liked her, I genuinely liked her…’

‘Did you?’

‘Yes. And I like this too!’

‘You do? Really?’

‘Really. It’ll be just what I need next time we run out of firewood.’

‘I think you’ll find wool doesn’t burn very easily…’

‘I didn’t mean that and you know it.’

‘Well it’s a good thing you do like it because it won’t be the last. Every Christmas, every birthday…’

‘She doesn’t know when my birthday is.’

‘Ah, she might do actually…’

‘How?’

‘Because I may have sort of told her…’

‘And why did you do that?’

‘Because she may have sort of asked me…’

‘Then I shall genuinely look forward to receiving each and every one. Make sure you buy a good stock of cedar blocks next time you go to John Lewis.’

‘Doubt we need them – the moths never make it past the fumes of whatever you’re currently cooking up with your junior chemistry set.’

‘It is not a junior chemistry set as you very well know, it is a state of the art…’

‘Only kidding. Do you really like it?’

‘Yes. And I really like her too. I never had one of my own. Can I share with you?’

‘What? Never had a jumper of your own?!’

‘No… A grandmother. Can I share her with you?’

‘Course you can. And she’ll be delighted. She really likes you too.’

‘Of course she does. I’m adorable.’

‘No you’re not. You’re insufferable.’

‘That’s not what you said last night when I was ripping your clothes off…’

‘I’ll rip yours off if you don’t watch it!’

‘Not my best new woolly jumper you don’t! That was a present from My Granny!’


End file.
